Harvey Birdman
Harvey is a Kenku Scout Rogue (as well as gloom stalker ranger), and current member of the player character party. He wields the Vestige Absolution. Description Appearance At just above four feet tall, Harvey strikes the silhouette of a child, which is quickly betrayed by the tight leathers, and plague doctor mask working to conceal his beak and feathers. With no voice of his own, he relies on piercing blue eyes and copied snips of others speech to convey his thoughts. Personality Prone to tricks, Harvey enjoys using his mimicry, and an occasional disguise to fool, bewilder, or appear like others. Though not unkind in his shenanigans he can frustrate others with his inability to communicate as effectively as they'd like. Often disappearing when he sees the chance, Harvey always manages to be close by when needed. Biography Harvey spent his early years in wildemount on the streets as an urchin, stealing what he needed to survive. Eventually captured and arrested by Crowns Guard he avoided serving time by joining the Righteous Brand. He spent a few years in a scouting unit until he grew tired of the repetitive work and low pay. The skills he'cd acquired during his service allowed him to escape the continent with relative ease and make his way to taldorei where he now seeks his fortune, or more specifically "shiny things". After a journey to the shadowfell Harvey produced and now wields the vestige of divergence Absolution During a vision granted by The Matron of Ravens, shortly before she restored him to life, Harvey saw a red thread of fate tying him and Absolution to one another, but also connecting him to something he could not see, prompting his curiosity about the Goddess of fate, and a trip to the temple district of Emon. Dissapointed by the lack of a true temple to the Raven Queen in Emon, Harvey pays to have a small one constructed, and instead asks that the party make a detour to Vasselheim. Arriving at the central temple of the Dusk Meadows, Harvey is surprised to find the Maidens of the Rave Queen are expecting him. He is led to a small chamber and left alone, the walls seemingly translucent as he watches those outside go about their day. In an attempt to connect with the shadowfell, and with the fate that ties him there along with his bow, he summons absolution. As it takes form within his hand for the first time since he was in the shadowfell itsself, the bow's form is solid, and as he watches, the thin red string forms from end to end, looping out and connecting to his chest as he saw before. This time however, it continues on into the air in front of him, fading as it gets further. Glancing around to see where it ends he notices the people walking outside the temple each have a thread connected to them, and some of them are even connected to each other. This brief glimpse into the mechanics of fate however, ends just as quickly, and he finds himself leaving with many questions, and few answers. During his time on Taldorei Harvey received two letters from Mogosk, both informing him of the death of a squad mate, and the subsequent investigation. After the second death Harvey feared that his old team was being hunted, prompting him to smuggle Mogosk home to Taldorei in order to keep him safe, only to be betrayed by the Half-Orc almost immediately. Relationships * Mogosk - Half-Orc leader of his scouting squad. * Fenhorn - Wood-Elf druid and former comrade. * Kordrack - Deep Gnome ranger and former comrade. Category:Characters